


Cuddle

by killerweasel



Series: The Harrowed and the Haunted [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Fixing the damage.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Dagon/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: The Harrowed and the Haunted [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797133
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Cuddle

Title: Cuddle  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Dagon, Beelzebub, Gabriel  
Pairings: Beelzebub/Dagon/Gabriel  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: Fixing the damage.

"Abzzzolutely not." Beelzebub crosses her arms and glares at the puppy dog look Gabriel is giving her. "I am a Prince of Hell. I am a fucking _demon_. Demons don't do the thing you zzzpoke of."

"Dagon is certainly giving it a shot and she's a demon." He points behind him on the bed where Dagon is sitting in the middle of the very large mattress with her wings outstretched. She's wearing one of Gabriel's black t-shirts, one with 'Himbo' in big, sparkly purple letters.

"Come on, just get on the damn bed." Dagon pats the mattress beside her. "The angel wants to attempt to 'cuddle' and I think, after the week we've had, it might be... nice." Beelzebub doesn't move, just huffs in irritation. "Fine. Budgie, get your ass over here. You don't have to spread all your wings, just the main set."

With a final look towards Beelzebub, Gabriel flops onto the bed. He's wearing the t-shirt's matching sleep shorts. They have 'Himbo' across the back. Gabriel flexes his shoulders, bringing out his wings. He stares at Dagon for a moment before carefully inching closer. This is new and both of them are uncertain about what they want to do.

"Can I see your arm?" Dagon's voice is soft and her fingers are trembling as she holds them out. "I just need to see it. I need to know it's fine." She bites her lip as she inspects his skin, turning his arm in her hands. If she looks hard enough, she swears she can still see the scar from where the wire was removed. She knows it isn't there, knows Beelzebub healed it completely.

Gabriel holds still as she touches his arm, moving his fingers and twisting his wrist to show everything works the way it should. "It's fine, Dagon. See?"

"Could you..." Dagon trails off, unsure of how to phrase exactly what it is she really needs. She eyes Gabriel warily. "Would it be okay if you just held onto me for a moment? You don't have to. Never mind, this was a stupid idea."

She starts to move further away from him and he reaches out, catching her wrist with his hand. "I can do that, Dagon. Come here." Then he has a lap full of demon who is trying not to smack him in the head with her wings while she makes herself comfortable. He brings his lips to her ear. "I'm not angry at you. I don't hate you. I just needed a little bit of time, just like you did. We'll be okay. Everything will be okay."

A noise comes from Dagon's throat. She tucks her head under Gabriel's chin and closes her eyes as she takes a few deep breaths. The bed sinks a bit lower and she can hear Beelzebub moving towards them both. Dagon finds herself cocooned in both white and black feathers. She's surrounded by an angel and a demon and realizes there's no place she'd rather be.


End file.
